Umbrellas have long provided protection from both rain and sun in a variety of leisure and work-related situations. For instance, hand-held umbrellas shelter persons from rain. Larger umbrellas offer protection from exposure to the sun while on a beach. Large canopied umbrellas have also been developed for backyard use in recreational activities such as for shading persons while reading, eating, and the like.
Umbrellas conventionally have an elongated support post with a free end and an extendable canopy at an end distal from the free end. The canopy is typically supported by a plurality of ribs radiating from the post. The ribs typically extend radially from a slide collar that travels on the post in order to move the canopy from a closed position to an open position for shading and providing rain cover. The canopy is generally made of a fabric material such as a canvas or plastic weave. Alternatively the canopy can be made of a solid plastic with a fixed orientation with respect to the post. The canopy typically extends to a perimeter of between about three and six feet for a personal umbrella and up to eight feet for a larger beach or backyard (recreational) umbrella. Such larger beach umbrellas typically have an elongated post with a tapered end for insertion of the post into a support such as the sand. Such umbrellas are easily blown over, unless the post is deeply anchored or the canopy is positioned to face at least partially into the wind. However, beach umbrellas cannot easily be used in the typically compacted soil of a backyard or on the firm surface of a porch or deck.
For such use, large backyard umbrellas typically include weighted bases to support the post vertically and to resist the umbrella from tipping, especially during windy conditions. These bases are usually formed of plastic and are filled with weights, such as sand, rock or concrete. An alternative base is formed from a flat metal plate having a tubular post for receiving the umbrella post. While effectively stabilizing an umbrella canopy, these weighted bases make movement of the backyard umbrellas cumbersome. Further, the bases merely loosely hold the lower end of the post. The post most commonly extends through an opening defined in a top surface of a table. The table top and the base cooperatively maintain the post vertical. The base however resists the umbrella from tipping due to the force of the wind caught in the canopy.
Umbrellas have also been created for unique applications, such as to provide shade to a person standing next to a golf bag, to a person wading in a swimming pool, or to a person sitting in a car. These umbrellas use special brackets or flotation devices to maintain the position of the umbrella. However, these specialized umbrellas are not easily adapted to a variety of uses, as their support devices make it difficult to use the umbrella in different locations.
Furthermore, umbrellas are often useful for covering workers engaged in outdoor activities. For example, road tractors often have a canopy or umbrella over the operator's seat to provide protection from the sun.
Gardeners and other outdoor workers also seek shade during their activities. These workers often require use of a variety of tools, such as clippers, rakes, trowels, shovels, and the like. In some instances gardeners also need to carry trays of plants. When these workers are outside on their hands and knees digging, or are actively engaged in other tasks, they often wear hats to protect themselves from the hot sun. However, hats commonly retain heat, even if mesh fabrics are used in the hats.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for improved umbrellas which are easily transported yet stable while the canopy is opened, for protecting outdoor activities from exposure to the sun, with support for tools and the like for use by persons shaded by the umbrella. It is to the provision of such that the present invention is directed.